


Somnophilia

by Jenny Colt (LadyBernkastel)



Series: Paraphilias [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBernkastel/pseuds/Jenny%20Colt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was his sleeping face that he watched as he brought his most intimate sins to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somnophilia

Tan digits run across his skin, exploring his chest and stomach, slowly reaching downards to wrap around his cock, slow rhythmade strokes that made low strangled gasps leave his lips. Dean tilts his head to the side, his eyes slipping shut as he feels the pressure on his lower stomach grow heavier as his movements fastened.   
  
Fingertips of the free hand slid through Sam's sleeping face and moving downwards to feel the har muscles of his chest. He trips, wrap and sank in a lie as everything he holds dear slips away from his grip. Sammy does not want him, he does not love Dean. It hurts, but somehow Dean still finds comfort in his sleepy face.  
  
A gasp scape her lips and he is about to be pushed over the edge, he throws his head backwards and the other's name fall from his lips. Hot seed spilling into the condom wrapped around his cock. Dean just needed to clean himself and everything would be fine again, his sin would be his secret.  
  
However he could not wash away the guilt that he felt, but as Sam's sleeping face was formed in his mind Dean had no choice but to start it all over again, biting his lip harshly as he estimulated his cock that was growing hard again. It was a need that never ceased. He imagined Sam's lips wrapped around him, he imagined Sam's big, warms hands stroking him.   
  
A whimper scape his parted lips and the heat scapes to the edges of his body as he spasmed in a suffering gust. It was growing hotter and tighter and Dean wanted to find release. More, more. Ah, never enough. The wet sounds echoed through the room and his voice was no longer low and controled.  
  
As the climax was neared again, his breathing got even heavier and he could swear he saw Sam's green eyes staring at him, but when he blinked again there was nothing but the man's chest heaving up and down again.  
  
The orgasm grew in sucessive waves of guilt and sadness that washed over his body, spreading heat and pleasure. His eyes slipped shut and a loud pant scaped his mouth as he came once again, his body crashing on the bed next to his brother.   
  
You are so nasty, Dean.


End file.
